Someday We'll Know
by lilnuttygrl
Summary: ::Final Chapter Posted:: Lily and James have been friends forever. R/R to see what happens when they get their letters to Hogwarts.
1. dont know why

A/N I'm a beginner so bear with me through this story. I hope you enjoy it..  
  
~Someday We'll Know~  
  
Lily Evans sat on the tire swing in her front yard. She always sat there when she needed to think. She had lots of things to think about too. She had just received a letter informing her that she was accepted to a special school. It sounded great. She would learn magic, literally, and she would meet new people, but that wasn't the depressing part. If she went to that school, that would mean that she would be separated from her best friend since the day she was born, James Potter. What would she do without James? He was one of the only people she could trust, besides her parents. What am I gonna tell him? He's going to be so disappointed.  
  
"Hey, Lils! I gotta talk to you."  
  
"Yeah same here."  
  
"I have bad news."  
  
"Ditto."  
  
"I'm going to a different school." They said this in unison. They let out awkward laughs.  
  
"This really sucks," James said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah, it does.What school are you going to anyway?"  
  
"Let's just say.it's really different." You could say that again, Lily thought.  
  
"I'm going to miss you so much, James." She hugged him before she could stop herself.  
  
"Me too. We'll always be best friends and I'll always be there for you. Okay?"  
  
"Wow that's deep for an 11-year-old boy," she said, breaking away from the hug.  
  
"Hehe I know."  
  
"Well, I have to start packing. I'm going to London tomorrow to get my school supplies."  
  
"Sure.I'll see you before you leave, right?"  
  
"Of course." They hugged again. It seemed like forever before they let go.  
  
A/N That chapter sucked. That was my opinion.I hope it's not yours. Please review and advice is welcome. Let me know what you think about the fic so far; good or bad comments please. 


	2. why the sky is blue

A/N Here goes another chapter. I wrote it before I posted the first chapter, so if anybody didn't like it, OH WELL. This is for the fans, if there are any. Anyway, I hope you like this.  
  
~Someday We'll Know~ (I'll be switching the points of view throughout the story.if that's alright with ya'll)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*James's Point of View*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James took a deep breath and walked onto Platform 9 and 3 quarters. Finally, he would be going to a place where magic was an everyday thing. He didn't have to hide who he was. He liked the thought of that, but he hated the thought of being away from Lily. He fancied her, as lame and obvious as it may be. He trusted her with his life and yet he couldn't trust her with this secret. He didn't want to think about her on his first day away from home. This was a day that he should be happy about, not down in the dumps about. He strolled towards the Hogwarts Express and climbed aboard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Lily's POV*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey! Is this seat taken?" Lily asked. She had been searching for an empty seat since she embarked on the trip to Hogwarts. The girl sitting in the compartment nodded no. "Thanks."  
  
"I'm Susie Chang." Susie stuck out her hand for Lily to shake.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Lily Evans." Lily accepted the friendly gesture and shook Susie's hand.  
  
"My parents were so delighted when they found out I was accepted to Hogwarts. They're both Squibs, you know. They thought that I would be the same, but no-sir-y. I'm going to be a witch just like my grandmother."  
  
"I'm sorry, but what are Squibs?" Lily had no idea what this girl was talking about.  
  
"Oh! That's very funny. And I suppose you don't know what muggles are either," she said it like it was a joke.  
  
"Um..no. I honestly don't. I recall hearing it somewhere though. I just cant put my finger on it."  
  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize you weren't joking. Well, a squib is someone who was born into a wizarding family but hasn't got any magical powers. (direct quote from chamber of secrets page145) Muggles are, well, people that don't have any magical powers at all."  
  
"OOOOOOhhhhh.now I understand. Thanks."  
  
"No prob, Bob." They both laughed and started talking about all these wacky and personal things. They found that they had lots in common. They became inseparable.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Back to James*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now, James wasn't having as much luck in making friends as Lily was. He found an empty seat, but he was all by himself. Two other boys sat next to him, Malfoy and Snape were their names, but they didn't seem like the kind of people James would like to hang out with. So, he just fell asleep before they introduced themselves.  
  
"Yo! Dude! Wake up!"  
  
"What?" James woke up and forgot where he was for a moment. When he remembered, he saw that two different boys were sitting with him. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Sirius Black and this is Remus Lupin," he said pointing to the boy next to him. "Hurry and put your robes on. We're almost there."  
  
"Uh.thanks."  
  
"No biggie."  
  
The trio got off the train laughing and cracking jokes. A teacher directed them to follow her to the castle. There they would be sorted into their destiny.  
  
A/N Okay.did that last line make sense? If it did, good; it was supposed to. Please review. 


	3. if love can move a mountain

A/N Please enjoy this. Merci beaucoup for reading!  
  
~*Someday We'll Know*~ (POV's change throughout the story)  
  
"Wow. This place is awesome," Lily said as she and the rest of the first years made their way up to their new "home away from home".  
  
"Hey look at that ghost. What is he doing?"  
  
"Where? I don't see him," Lily was looking up while walking. She didn't notice that there were steps and she tripped and hit her knee.  
  
"OH MY GOSH! LILY, ARE YOU OKAY? SOMEBODY HELP!" Susie yelled for help. A giant sized(half-giant sized to be exact) teacher made his way towards them.  
  
"Here. Lemme help yeh with that. Professor McGonagall, I'm going ter take this gerl up to the hospital wing."  
  
~*~  
  
"How long is this going to take?" James whispered to Sirius anxiously.  
  
"I don't know. I hope it doesn't last forever. I'm hungry."  
  
"Yeah me too," agreed Remus.  
  
The three immature boys groaned as the Sorting Hat sang its famous song. All they could think about was their mumbling stomachs. They didn't even care about what house they were going to be in. Psh...boys.  
  
~*~  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Susie made her way to the Gryffindor table. She sat down next to all the clapping students.  
  
"James Potter!" James sat on the stool, not really thinking about anything, but his starving stomach. "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
~*~  
  
"You can go down to the feast now. They just started eating. You will be sorted before you enter the Hall."  
  
"Thank you. Madam Pompfrey. I'm sorry to have put you through all this trouble."  
  
"Oh, that's okay, dear. I'm glad you were my first patient of the year."  
  
~*~  
  
"You must be Lily Evans. Well, welcome to Hogwarts. Now, since you missed the original Sorting, we will sort you here. Then you will follow me to the front of the hall and I will introduce you to your schoolmates. Any questions?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay. Let's get started."  
  
~*~ (so many of these I know)  
  
The doors of the Great Hall opened and Professor McGonagall marched in smiling happily. Behind her paced Lily. James didn't notice because he was so indulged in his food.  
  
"I am pleased to inform you all that we have another first year student in Gryffindor. Her name is Lily Evans!" The students applauded politely and Lily made her way to the seat next to Susie.  
  
Just as Lily's name was being announced, James dropped his goblet. He was in such a rush to clean it up that he didn't notice what was going on around him.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily and James sat on opposite ends of the table. Therefore, they didn't recognize each others presence. They went about the feast happily and had a good nights sleep.  
  
A/N Ok ok. The ending...well..sucked, but I didn't know how to finish it. Again, I'm still building up to the climax of the story. Please be patient and please review.  
  
OH AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SEL!! Check out Isela's fic..her pen name is tickleboom76. You are officially a teen! YAY!!!!!!!! 


	4. why samson loved delilah

A/N Back with another chapter. Sorry I hadn't posted another chapter 'till now. I've been busy working on my sites. www.geocities.com/lilnuttygrl/movies1 and www.geocities.com/borednetaddict/home hehe AVDERTISING! Well, check them out and check out my next chapter.here goes:  
  
~*Someday We'll Know*~  
  
Lily woke up feeling energized, tired, nervous, excited, home sick, independent, and happy all at the same time. She had woken up long before everybody else. She got ready and decided to go downstairs in the common room and read a book while she waited.  
  
~*~  
  
An hour after Lily began reading, everybody started to get out of bed. Most of the students, like Lily, chose to remain in the common room until their friends arrived. One of those students was James. He walked down the steps and saw a familiar shade of red hair. He thought he was still dreaming so he just ignored it. He sat on the other side of the room and started to play wizard's chess with another Gryffindor.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oi! James! Come on, let's go," shouted Sirius.  
  
"And hurry up! I'm starving." Remus yelled after.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily heard someone shout the name James and she remembered her best friend. She began to think about him more often lately. She concluded that it was just because they weren't together every minute of the day. She smiled and came back to reality. Susie was tapping her shoulder, signaling that it was time to go for breakfast.  
  
~*~  
  
"Aw..those elves sure can make a better breakfast than my mum." Ugh! Sirius and his darn food!  
  
"Amen to that!" James agreed.  
  
Sirius suddenly dropped his fork and began to stare at something. James noticed this and turned in the direction of Sirius's gaze.  
  
OH MY GOSH! WHAT THE HECK IS SHE DOING HERE! He thought.  
  
"James?"  
  
He was caught.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Uh.I go to school here, Lil."  
  
"Oh..duh. Well, I guess we don't go to different schools after all."  
  
Lily sat down next to James and looked across the table at his gawking friend.  
  
"What's up with him?"  
  
"Sirius. Earth to Sirius." Sirius was still in a daze.  
  
"Dude, snap out of it!" Remus hit Sirius in the head and went back to eating.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Uh.hi. I'm Lily."  
  
"I..I..I'm.S-S."  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"Uh..yeah.YEAH. That's it."  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"hehe yeah you to."  
  
~*~  
  
"So, James, how did your parents react when you got your letter?" Lily asked as they walked to their next class.  
  
"Uh..they weren't surprised. They knew I would be accepted to Hogwarts," James wasn't sure if he should have said that.  
  
"Oh. So when were you planning on telling me you're part of a wizarding family? When we graduated from the same school?!" (do you graduate from Hogwarts? Or do you just leave after your seventh year?" her voice was so loud that it echoed throughout the corridors.  
  
"Lils, look. I couldn't tell you. You would've been way too freaked out," James was trying his best to calm her down.  
  
"I'M HERE AREN'T I? You know what? Never mind. I thought I was your friend. I thought you trusted me. I guess I assumed wrong," she walked faster, trying to catch up with Susie and the rest of the Gryffindor girls.  
  
"Ugh..what am I gonna do about her?"  
  
"Don't worry. I'll deal with her," Sirius said with a smug look on his face.  
  
"NO WAY! Just stay away from her, okay?!"  
  
"Ooooooohh. I get it," Sirius said, stopping the hurried stroll. "James Potter has got the hots for Lily Evans.....No prob man. She's yours."  
  
James let out a frustrated "UUUGGGGHH!" once more and said, "I don't fancy her!" He walked away from Sirius and Remus.  
  
"Dude, he totally digs her." Remus stated and headed for class.  
  
A/N I don't think that turned out as well as I'd like. Please review. Oh and the chapter names don't have anything to do with the content of the chapter. They are lines from the song "Someday We'll Know." I just thought it would be really cool to do that with the fic. 


	5. ticket to the end of the rainbow

A/N Do I always have to leave an author's note?  
  
~*Someday We'll Know*~  
  
"..and that is how the dark arts began. There will be no homework assigned tonight. Class dismissed." (I have no idea what the teacher is saying..just go along with it)  
  
"That was the most boring thing I've ever been through," Remus stated as the three wizards left the class.  
  
"Tell me about it. My grandmother is more interesting than that," Sirius agreed. "What do you think, James? James?"  
  
"Huh? Uh...yeah. Real snoozer," James obviously was not listening.  
  
"What's wrong with you do, dude?"  
  
"Uh...nothing. I was just thinking about.."  
  
"Lily." They all said together.  
  
"Man, you got to stop thinking about her."  
  
"Yeah, she's just a girl."  
  
"No. She's not just a girl. She's my best friend. I hate it when she's mad at me."  
  
"Oh brother. We got a wuss for friend," Sirius whispered to Remus. Remus nodded in agreement. "Look, if you wanna apologize, go apologize. She's right there." Sirius pointed to where Lily was standing.  
  
"Fine. I guess I might as well get it over with." James walked towards Lily slowly.  
  
"Yeah and why you're there, why don't you ask her out too?" Remus called after.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, Lil. Can we talk in private?"  
  
"I dunno. Are you gonna lie to me?....Yeah alright," Lily finally gave in when she saw the apologetic look on his face. They went into an empty classroom and started speaking.  
  
"Look. I'm sorry okay? I should have told you. And I do trust you."  
  
"You're forgiven," she said. "And I'm sorry for overreacting and blah blah blah."  
  
"So...are we ok?"  
  
"Of course." She kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the old classroom before he could say anything.  
  
James softly touched his cheek and smiled.  
  
A/N Now, I'm working up to the rest of the story. I know it was short but I needed the drama to be over. Please review. 


	6. the way to atlantis

A/N Ok, I need to speed things up a little bit so I'm skipping a few years. Yes, I know that's a lot but nothing really happens in your first or second year. Sorry if you hate that I had to do this.  
  
~*Someday We'll Know*~  
  
The gang's first, second, and third year at Hogwarts went by quickly and normally. The boys called themselves the Marauders and a new recruit was added. His name was Peter Pettigrew. He was she, never talked much, but they accepted him all the same. The Marauders pulled pranks on teachers and other Houses' students' mostly-hardly ever on Lily or Susie though.  
  
Birthdays and holidays passed. Trips to Hogsmeade would come and go. Adolescence caught them off guard. Their years of childish games would disappear they entered their fourth year older and ready to prepare for adulthood.  
  
A/N Yes, yes. Short chapter. The next one is a little bit longer. Don't worry. You don't have to review this chapter. There is nothing to review. 


	7. 90 miles outside chicago

A/N Author is too good to leave a note.lol jk.hehe  
  
~*Someday We'll Know*~  
  
Lily walked up the now familiar path to Gryffindor Tower. She turned to another corridor, stopped, and saw James talking with a Ravenclaw girl.  
  
"So..you wanna go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?"  
  
"Uh.I would if I could. I have a DADA quiz tomorrow that I really have to study for."  
  
Lily didn't want to barge in so she waited for both of them to leave before she entered the common room.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily sat by the fire. She sat on a chair with her legs dangling off the side of the armrest while reading a new book on the history of Hogwarts. She felt someone tap her shoulder and she titled her head upside down, letting her hair touch the ground, to see who it was.  
  
"Hey, Lils," her best friend said.  
  
She said her "Lo" and continued reading her book.  
  
"Look. I'm not going to Hogsmeade with anyone and you're not going to Hogsmeade with anyone. So, why don't we just go together?"  
  
"How about...no," she said with attitude.  
  
"What? Why not?"  
  
"Why don't you go with some other chick?"  
  
"They all turned me down."  
  
"The only reason you want to go with me is so that you don't look like a loser alone."  
  
"Of course. Why else would I ask you?" Lily's face dropped. She started to get really pissed off. "I.I.I.I mean, Since we are best friends and all it would be weird right?"  
  
"I dunno. We've never gone out."  
  
"Come on, Lil. Please?" He tried hard to give his best puppy dog face.  
  
"Fine," she said, giving in to persuasiveness. "I'll make an appearance."  
  
"Thanks. I owe you one," he kissed her forehead and walked away.  
  
"More like 'I owe you another one," she whispered to herself.  
  
A/N I hope that was better than the last chapter. Please review. Is it confusing? I can't tell. 


	8. crash in the sea

A/N Hey people! Well, I just wanted to clear some of the confusion about the chapter titles before I begin the next part. Okay, the title of this fic is Someday We'll Know. I named it after the song Someday We'll Know by New Radicals. The titles of the chapters are lines from the song. Get it? Well, I hope I explained that enough. If not, go to http://www.angelfire.com/ca2/TechnicolorLover/lyricstotrack06.html to see the lyrics to this song. You'll see some of the chapters' names in the song. I hope you understand. Okay, now on to the chapter.....  
  
~*Someday We'll Know*~  
  
The trip to Hogsmeade went well. James didn't look like a loser and Lily had fun with her best friend. Of course, all the girls ended up talking with James even thought they wouldn't go out with him, while Lily stood near by. Back at the common room, Lily and James played wizard's chess. Lily surprisingly won, considering she only learned a couple of years ago. They hang out for a few more hours before they went to bed for the night.  
  
~*~  
  
Winter's breath could be felt in the air. Christmas was near and the classes were out. The gang decided to stay at Hogwarts while everyone else went home. They were looking forward to the less packed Tower.  
  
"I'm hungry," Sirius said gloomily.  
  
"You're always hungry."  
  
"So?"  
  
The girls just looked at each other and said, "Boys."  
  
"What do you guys wanna do?"  
  
"I dunno. Lily and I are doing our nails. Why don't you go find something else to do?"  
  
The boys looked at each other and said, "Girls."  
  
"Shut up!" Susie threw a pillow at Peter.  
  
"You shut up!" He threw it back at her, but it hit Lily.  
  
"Why you little...." she threw it at James. The common room was in total chaos. Pillows were flying everywhere. Chairs were being knocked over. And the sound of laughing and screaming filled the room. The six teens fell on the floor, exhausted from their pillow fight.  
  
"That was fun," Remus said.  
  
"Duh!" The other five said and they each hit him with a pillow.  
  
A/N Boring chapter? Yes. Working up to the rest of the story? Of course. Next one will be better? Totally. 


	9. stars up in the sky

A/N Wow..I have nothing to say here. (gasps in amazement)  
  
~*Someday We'll Know*~  
  
"James, wake up! It's Christmas!" Lily ran out of the room shouting, "It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" She was obviously trying to wake everyone in the castle.  
  
"Gosh could she be louder?"  
  
"Yeah.but its CHRISTMAS!" Sirius ran out as excited as a kid in a candy store.  
  
~*~  
  
"OH, LOOK AT THIS RING! Thanks, James." She hugged him tightly. He had given her a real emerald ring.  
  
"You're welcome. My mom gave me some extra money so I decided to get you a nice present."  
  
"OH! Thank you thank you thank you!" She hugged him again, not really wanting to let go.  
  
"Hey, look what my mom sent me," Sirius said, showing everyone the fireworks that were settled comfortably in the box.  
  
"Cool. I guess we can launch them tonight."  
  
"Yeah. That would be awesome."  
  
"Woo hoo! We're having a fireworks show!" Lily shouted.  
  
"Gawd. Can you lower the volume a little?"  
  
"WHAT?!" she yelled sarcastically.  
  
~*~  
  
Night came and the crew decided to fire off the rockets. The only problem was that they didn't know how. Good one, huh?  
  
"How the heck is this supposed to work?" Peter asked. (Yes, I decided to give him a few lines)  
  
"I dunno. What's this for?" Remus questioned, holding the string at the end of the rocket.  
  
"Who cares? I think its just there for decoration."  
  
"No you idiots. It's used to launch it," Susie said matter-of-factly. "Look. Put the thing upright. Then you light the rope and GET OUT OF THE WAY."  
  
They moved away from their spots just as the missile left the ground.  
  
"You did it!" The boys screamed and took Susie onto their shoulders. They ran around the grounds screaming and yelling in awe, abandoning James and Lily.  
  
Lily stared in wonderment at the remarkable site. "Wow. That's wicked."  
  
"Yeah..." James mumbled as he stared at his best friend. She looked gorgeous. Her hair was glistening red as the night sky filled with magical sparkles. Lily felt eyes upon her and turned to look at her companion.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing..nothing. It's just.."  
  
"What? Do I have something on my face or something?"  
  
"No. It's just..you're beautiful."  
  
"Right. I bet you say that to all the girls who watch fireworks with you on Christmas night."  
  
He turned her chin so that their eyes met.  
  
"No. Just you."  
  
Lily's cheeks turned scarlet. She let out a nervous laugh and continued watching the fireworks. (Sorry. I don't know any other words for fireworks!) "Was he just saying that or did he really mean it?" she thought.  
  
~*~  
  
"This has been the best Christmas ever," Remus declared.  
  
"I totally and completely agree."  
  
"Well, I'm exhausted so I'm gonna go to bed," Lily yawned.  
  
James caught up to his friend. "Wait up, Lil. I need my beauty sleep. Night guys."  
  
"Night." They all voiced together.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily and James walked in silence up the stairs until they reached the door to the girls' dormitory.  
  
"Good night, James. Oh and thanks for the ring. I'll wear it everyday. I promise."  
  
"You're welcome. Night, Lils."  
  
She turned to open the door.  
  
"Wait. I forgot something," James said.  
  
"What did you.." Lily turned around and before she knew it, her lips had met James's. And everything was perfect. Nothing else mattered to them in those few seconds they shared.  
  
"..forget," she said as they pulled apart.  
  
"Happy Christmas," James breathed simply and walked away, leaving Lily shocked and content.  
  
"Y.Y..Y.You...too."  
  
A/N Was that lame or is it just me? Well, I wanted to get that kiss in so.yeah. Review please. 


	10. speeding by

A/N TENTH CHAPTER!!!! WOO HOO!!!! I noticed that I say "woo hoo", "well", "look", and "so" a lot and I put lots of "....." Did you catch that? Well, anyway...(see wut I mean?) I read 2 really good stories that I think you should check out. The author's name is Hester Prynne and I highly recommend that you read both fics b/c they are really, really well written.  
  
And I shall begin the chapter...NOW!!! (I'm so weird.)  
  
~*Someday We'll Know*~  
  
Classes began again. Word spread that Lily and James were together. There was proof too. You could see them walking around, hand-in-hand, acting like a real couple. There was also a rumor that a part-veela, part-American girl was coming to Hogwarts.  
  
~*~  
  
One morning as the gang ate breakfast, Professor Dumbledore stood up to say something.  
  
"I'm sure most, or I should say all, of you have heard about the new girl coming to Hogwarts. She will be arriving here at noon today. She will be sorted and introduced to you then. Please give her a warm welcome. Thank you. You may return to you breakfast.  
  
~*~  
  
Noon came and the whole school seemed excited. Nobody ever transferred to Hogwarts in the middle of their fifth year. Everyone wanted to meet this new girl.  
  
When the students entered the Great Hall, they found that the Headmaster, the professors, and a new face had already been seated. Professor Dumbeldore greeted the students and announced. "Please, everyone, take a seat . We shall begin the sorting momentarily."  
  
After most of the students were seated, the new girl introduced herself.  
  
"Hi, y'all. My name is Alexia Newton. I was born and raised in America. My mother is a veela and my father is British. I had to transfer to this school because my dad got a new job in the Ministry. I look forward to my experience here at Hogwarts."  
  
The students clapped politely.  
  
"Now, for the Sorting."  
  
Alexia sat on the stool and put the Sorting Hat on. "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The Gryffindors applauded loudly.  
  
"Wow. She's really pretty," Remus said.  
  
"Yeah..." Peter and Sirius agreed. Their drool was almost touching the floor.  
  
"Come on guys.She's not that pretty," James seemed unusually uninterested in the part-veela. "Lily's prettier."  
  
"Thank you." She kissed him on the cheek and finished her breakfast.  
  
A/N More to come soon. Reviews are welcome. 


	11. i need an answer

~*Someday We'll Know*~  
  
The week had come to an end. For some reason, though, James seemed to be avoiding Alexia. It looked as if James didn't want to talk to her or even meet her for that matter. Lily noticed this, but decided to let it go.  
  
The next day, Lily chose to sleep in. It was a Saturday after all and she had nothing big to do that day. At around one o'clock, she walked down to the common room and heard only two voices. One was familiar and the other one was a new voice that she was just recently introduced to.  
  
"You wanna go to Hogsmeade with me sometime?"  
  
"Are you sure you're asking the right person? I heard you're with Lily Evans. I saw her kiss your cheek the other day too."  
  
"Oh. She's just a friend. Forget about her. She's only a stupid mudblood." Just as he went in for a kiss....  
  
"IS THAT ALL I AM?! A friend?! A mudblood?! After all this time! I..I...I can't believe this!"  
  
"Lily! She's a veela! I didn't know what I was saying! It just came out!"  
  
"Part veela..." Alexia tried to fit in.  
  
"Yeah, but it's the truth. It's what you think about me."  
  
"Lily..I."  
  
"Forget it. Here's your freaking ring! Ok? Here!" She threw the emerald at him and ran out.  
  
A/N OOOOOO More drama. Please review. 


	12. captain of the titanic cry

~*Someday We'll Know*~  
  
Lily ran out of the common room. She fled to the Astronomy Tower. She always went there when she needed to get away from it all. She began to cry. She couldn't believe that James had said all those things.  
  
~*~  
  
James stood there, completely angry with himself for giving in to the veela charm. He shouldn't have said anything at all to Alexia. I'm such a stupid git! he thought.  
  
"What an idiot you are!" the American girl said. "You called your girlfriend a mudblood!"  
  
"You're a veela! I couldn't help myself!"  
  
"If you loved her at all, you wouldn't have said anything. By the way, I'm only PART veela!" She turned on her heels, whacking James in the face with her long blonde hair.  
  
~*~  
  
James realized where Lily sped off to. When he arrived to his destination, he found Lily huddled up on the floor with her chin resting up on her knees. Her eyes looked like they had no tears left. The floor was wet from her weeping. James felt awful at the sight of her like that. And the facts that he had done something to make her feel this way, made him feel even more terrible.  
  
He sat down across from her. She didn't acknowledge his presence. She just sat there.crying. Few minutes of silence occurred, then....  
  
"You've changed," she said simply.  
  
"We've all changed. We've grown.."  
  
"No. You're different from before. Before, you were my best friend. This little boy that was so sweet and friendly to everybody. A little boy who would beg for forgiveness when I was angry with him. This little..runt that would play dolls and tea party with me. The best little boy alive," She seemed so happy as she recalled the memories of their childhood. "Now, you're this cocky teenager that thinks he's the best at everything. This guy who thinks that everybody loves him 'cause he's the 'cutest'.  
  
"I've watched you as you changed, James. I've watched you ask hundreds of girls out. Then when you didn't have a date to go somewhere, guess who came to the rescue? Me. I've always been your last resort and I'm sick and tired of it. After all that we've been through, I thought that I knew who James Potter was. I thought that he felt that I was more than a friend. But..hey. I can make a mistake." Lily's eyes began to water.  
  
"Lily, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you felt that way."  
  
"Yeah, well, I am too. I'm sorry for wasting your precious time. I guess I was just your girlfriend for this week, right?" A weak smile appeared on her face as tears ran down her cheek.  
  
"Listen. Just give me a second chance."  
  
She shook her head as if saying no. "You've had your second chance. In fact, you've had your third, fourth, and fifth chance as well. I've forgiven you so many times that I lost count. I know it's the right thing to do, but....I just can't deal with it anymore. Besides...why would you want to be friends with a stupid mudblood?"  
  
James didn't know what to say. He couldn't think of a way to express how truly sorry he was. He just remained silent.  
  
"Goodbye, James," she said finally.  
  
He was astonished at what she had just said. He knew she meant it as "goodbye forever." He looked at her once more. Her eyes were watering, tears falling to the ground, but she still was as radiant as ever. He left the emerald ring in front of her. "Goodbye, Lil. I love you."  
  
Lily shed even more tears as he left. She knew she had to do let him go. She forgot why though. As soon as he said goodbye, she missed him. She would never have her best friend again.  
  
A/N So sad. Tears. Dude, if that happened to me, I would be crying hysterically. Well, I hope it wasn't too melodramatic. Please review. 


	13. is tru luv just once in a lifetime?

A/N I finally posted another chapie..hehe..well, I blame all my readers..lol IM JUST KIDDING! Nobody reviewed my last chapter except Isela but she doesn't count.hehe..well, here goes.  
  
~*Someday We'll Know*~  
  
Lily lay on her bed, crying. She just kept telling herself over and over, "It was the right thing to do. It was the right thing to do.." But the more she said it, the more she regretted what she had done.  
  
"Lily?" Lily turned her head to see who was talking.  
  
"Yeah..." It was Alexia.  
  
"Uh.I just wanted to saw how very sorry I am about what happened. James is a real jerk."  
  
"Thanks, but it's not your fault. And James is a really great guy. You should get to know him"  
  
"Then why did you..you know? I mean, how did this all happen? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to though. I understand."  
  
As Alexia said this, Julia, another Gryffindor fifth year, had brought a boy into the room. "Come on. Lily doesn't look too good. (I kno it's well but.just shush..lol) I know you'll cheer her up."  
  
"It's okay, I'll tell you. My heart can't hurt anymore, right?"  
  
"Lily, look who's here."  
  
Lily turned in the direction of her kind and perky friend. James was standing there, looking fidgety.  
  
"I guess I was wrong," Lily said. (she's referring to the pain part)  
  
"James cheer her up. See? I told you she was crying." Julia wanted to make her friend feel better. James didn't know what to say.  
  
"Julia, you obviously haven't heard. James and I are no longer together."  
  
"OH, BULLOCKS! I'm so terribly sorry. James get out." She pushed, or rather, pulled him out of the room. Julia smiled uneasily and creeped out of the dormitory as well.  
  
A/N Short as ever, not that informative, but at least it's something. PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know that people are alive and reading! I don't care if you say one word as long as it's there. Got it? I know you know what to do. You are smart people. After all, you chose to read my story. LOL! BTW I'm working on another fic. So it'll be up as soon as I can finish typing it. OH! And I have the perfect idea for another fic. Check up on updates! 


	14. years later, you're still on my mind

A/N I'm so sorry. I know I haven't updated since forever, but I had lots of homework and I was busy writing other fics, which will be up soon, I promise. There will be 2 to 4 chapters after this. I'll try to post them as soon as possible. Ok, well read on...  
  
~*Someday We'll Know*~  
  
She ran up the steps gleefully. She had just received the results from her last exam of the year. She opened the entrance to her humble dormitory and turned on the lights. (Yes, she has lights.) Her screaming could be heard miles away.  
  
"Lils, Lils, stop screaming. It's me, James."  
  
"What? James? What are you trying to do? Frighten me to death?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
There was silence. Neither one knew what to say. She sat down on her prodigious bed.  
  
"So, what are you doing here?"  
  
"What? Can't I check up on an old friend?"  
  
"No. It's been three years since Hogwarts and six years since.." she trailed off. "Look, it's just a little late for you to stop by and say hello."  
  
"Well, I wanted to tell you something too."  
  
"Out with it."  
  
"I'm engaged to be married."  
  
"Tell me something I don't know. Everybody is telling me this and acting like it'll hurt me. I'm happy for you. Congratulations." She smiled, genuinely, and hugged her ex.  
  
"There's something else I wanted to tell you. We're having an engagement party and we would like for you to come."  
  
"Uh...well, I'll have to see if I have class, but if not then I'll try to be there."  
  
"I thought you're out of school already. I heard that you got good marks on that Charms exam."  
  
"Oh yeah. I totally forgot about that."  
  
"So, you'll come?" he asked hopefully. He truly wanted his old best friend to be there.  
  
"Yeah. I guess."  
  
"Good. Then that's settled. The formal invitation will arrive tomorrow or so. I'll see you there. Bye!" He hugged her once more and exited out the room.  
  
"What am I going to do?" Lily asked herself, lying down on her bed. She fell fast asleep.  
  
A/N Does anybody know when the climax of this story was? I, honestly, have no idea, but I'm pretty sure it was when Lily said goodbye to James and yada yada yada. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! I CRAVE BEING LIKED! LOL 


	15. why aren't you here with me?

A/N I'm sorry I haven't posted in so long, but I had a lot of homework.well, I still do, but yeah I didn't have time. I'm so very sorry. Anyway here goes...OH WAIT!! Don't forget to check out my other fics, preferably "My Story" Got it? Get it? GOOOOD! Lol ok read on sistahs (or brudders) read on..  
  
Lily sighed deeply and walked into the enormous dining hall. Almost instantly she saw James and his fiancée. She forced herself to smile and went over to greet them.  
  
"Hey, Lily! We're so glad you decided to come. This is my bride-to-be, Emma," he said proudly.  
  
"Hello. Congratulations. Thank you for inviting me."  
  
"Oh, no. Thank you for breaking up with him. He's such a great catch."  
  
Lily looked down and tucked her hair behind her rose-colored ear.  
  
"You're welcome, I guess."  
  
Emma looked at Lily then at James then back at Lily. She sensed the awkwardness and tried her best to change the mood.  
  
"Well, why don't you grab a bite to eat, Lily? There's a plethora of food. Go on."  
  
Lily made her way through the crowd to the buffet table. There she met old friends.  
  
"Lily! I'm so glad to see you!" Alexia said. She and Lily had become great friends over the years, despite the Lily-James-drama-scandal.  
  
"Oh, it's good to see you to, Alley. Hey, Sirius! I haven't seen you in the longest time! Come here." She pulled him into a humongous bear hug.  
  
"Wow. We're all here, eh? All of us at James' wedding together. That's..that's.."  
  
"..reassuring? Awesome? Painful?" Alexia tried to finish her sentence. She had seen what Lily had gone through to get to this point. It had taken many nights of tears and angst to get over James. It wasn't a very easy task either. Alexia still thought Lily wasn't over him completely.  
  
"Yes.and no. It's great. I'm really happy for him."  
  
"Okay, Lils. We get it."  
  
The whole night was like this- uncomfortable dialogue and inopportune moments. When all of the guests began to leave, James found the chance to finally be alone with his best familiar.  
  
"So..how was it? It wasn't too fluffy, I hope."  
  
"No, of course not. It was..lovely. Very romantic. I wish I was marrying you."  
  
"What?" James smiled.  
  
"I mean.I...I only meant that you are such a hopeless romantic. You made it so...I don't know.I could just feel the love. You and Emma looked.look..so...in love. I wish I had someone like you have...her. Do you understand what I'm saying?"  
  
"Oddly, yes, I do. I understand completely, Lil."  
  
"I'm delighted..Well, I best be off now..Good night and thank you again."  
  
"Wait. I want to invite you to the wedding."  
  
Lily paused briefly; she didn't know what to say. She thought she was over him, but after tonight.well..she doubted that was true.  
  
"Lils?"  
  
"James, I have to be honest with you. I can't go. I won't go. I just...it's hard to explain. It hurts to be with you. It hurts to see you with her. It hurts to know that I don't have a chance anymore. It hurts to know that I still love you, even after all this time. I'm sorry, but I can't go."  
  
And then there was silence. Tears began to well up in her eyes and soon after, they ran down her cheeks. She looked up at him to say her final words.  
  
"Thank you for the invite, James. I'm really happy for you," she began to cry. "I wish you and Emma a blissful time together.....forever. Goodbye." She kissed him on the cheek and walked out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
As soon as Lily passed through the doorway, she broke into brisk strides. She bumped into Emma, but did not say a word. She didn't want anyone to see her tears. She knew she had done the right thing once more. She loved him, but so did Emma. All she wanted was for James to be happy. Whether that was with her, or the love of his life.  
  
'I knew I should have never come here,' she thought. 'This was such a bad mistake. I am a total idiot.' She fell on the floor, right in front of the exit. She started to bawl hysterically. There was no hope for her anymore. No reason to live. He was the one for her and now he was gone. She had walked out of his life for the second and final time.  
  
She had never regretted that January day. Well, not until now. Now, she wanted to go back in time and relive that all over. She wanted to run after him after he left his ring. She wanted to cry on his shoulder and beg for forgiveness. But..there was nothing she could do. It was all over now..all over.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Ok.so how was that? I was crying when I wrote it. I like sad stories..I think it runs in the family. I don't know if I wrote this story well enough to make you feel the same way I did, but if I was able to do that..I AM SO PROUD OF MYSELF. lol Please review and make me happy. I love reviews like I love candy. YAY! lol  
  
OH! And I recommend the BEST FIC EVER! And I'm totally serious about this. It is the most well written fanfiction I have ever read. It's so good. It's like as good as the real book. I am totally serious. I highly, highly recommend it. It's called "We'll Always Have Paris" by Melissa D. I have read it on FictionAlley.org, but I am pretty sure it's on this site too. I know you'll like it. 


	16. i was the one for you

A/N I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO VERY VERY VERY VERY SORRY SORRY SORRY!! It's been such a long time since I've updated and I don't even have that great of a fic...(ok don't rush to protest) lol jk but seriously, I'm having writer's block! I don't know what to write!! I'm having a writer's meltdown! Although, I am working on another fic that I think will come out to be truly good. Oh! I'm so proud!! lol ok..I tried my best on this chapter since I haven't been updating for awhile.  
  
Confusion, shock, worry, regret, frustration, and pain were what James felt at that precise moment. To put it simply, James was baffled.  
  
Did she say what I thought she said? No, I must've been dreaming, but..how could she still love me? It's been too long. I've hurt her so many times.  
  
What am I gonna do about Emma? I don't want to harm her. Causing pain to two women isn't exactly what one would call great. I guess the right thing to do is tell her the truth.  
  
I love Lily.  
  
Those three words lit his face with sweet misery. A smile broke upon his lips, but, in the back of his head, the worry of what Emma would say strained him from complete happiness.  
  
He left Emma alone at her front doorsteps utterly and completely clueless. He couldn't bring himself to tell her when she was so happy. He would wait until the next morning. He would tell her then, just not now. Now wasn't the right time.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, James. How are you, honey?"  
  
"I'm fine, thanks. Emm, we need to talk."  
  
"Okay."  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm sorry, Emma. I truly am. I never meant for this to happen."  
  
With a bittersweet smile on her face, she said, "You can't control your heart, James. I understand. Fate has a funny way of catching up with you when you least expect it, especially when you shun it away. You and Lily were destined for each other. We weren't."  
  
"Yeah, well, I was too blind to see that before. I'm sorry, Emma. I never meant to hurt you and I give to you the right to slap me right about now." "Hehe.I think I'll pass, but thank you."  
  
"Bye, Emma," he said with a smile.  
  
"Goodbye, James."  
  
~*~  
  
Lily stood in her dorm room, looking around for anything she had overlooked.  
  
"Everything's packed."  
  
She was leaving London. She had been there for her college years and now it was time to leave. She had to go away; she couldn't stand wallowing in her past forever. She decided to finish her studies in New York, where she could begin a new life.  
  
She picked up her luggage and headed out the door. She said goodbye to her roommates and friends. She took one last glance at her home for the past three years.  
  
"It's time," she finally pronounced, more to herself than to the driver of the taxi.  
  
~*~  
  
It was utter chaos in what Muggles called an "airport;" people running about everywhere, children crying and complaining nonstop. James didn't know where to go to find Lily. Her roommate had told him that she was leaving for America in an hour. He couldn't understand why, but he had to stop her. He had to tell her how he felt if that was the last thing he could do.  
  
He ran to the nearest airport clerk.  
  
"Do you know where I can find the gate for the flight to America?"  
  
"What time is the flight?"  
  
"I don't know! In...an hour or so?" James was growing impatient.  
  
"Well, there's two flights leaving at that time."  
  
"LOOK, BUDDY! THE LOVE OF MY LIFE IS LEAVING ME FOREVER AGAIN IN AN HOUR AND SHE HAS NO CLUE THAT I FEEL THIS WAY!! SO JUST GIVE ME DAMN GATE NUMBER AND I'LL LET GO OF YOU. GOT IT?" James had the clerk's shirt collar in his hands, pulling the clerk out of his seat.  
  
"Okay, sir. If you would just let go of me, maybe I could check the schedule."  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"Okay, well, the airplanes departing for America are both here. One is going to New York and the other to Nebraska. Which one do you think the 'love of your life' is going to?"  
  
"Ha ha. Very funny, smartass. Just give me the gate number for the New York flight."  
  
"Okey dokey. It's gate number 507, Flight number 256."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
~*~  
  
James ran as fast as he could to wherever the hell his feet were taking him. A glimpse of red hair caught his attention.  
  
"LILY?!" 


	17. one day we knew

A/N Ahhh so it is the last chapter of my very first fic, but for some reason, it's not the first fic I ever finished. Weird? I think so.  
  
~*Someday We'll Know*~  
  
James ran as fast as he could to wherever the hell his feet were taking him. A glimpse of red hair caught his attention.  
  
"LILY?!"  
  
The ring. She had been wearing it ever since she found it. She had been packing all her belongings, getting ready to leave--leave the life she was in and leave the love she had been holding on to for so long. It was the ring James had given her all those years ago. She kept it stowed away after what had happened and only just decided that it was too beautiful to keep locked up.  
  
As she gazed at the emerald, memories of the past came flooding back. James was sitting with her in front of the dollhouse she had gotten for Christmas; he was playing with her...willingly. It seemed that whatever she wanted to do, James would always be there right along with her.no matter what.  
  
"LILY?!"  
  
Lily's head snapped up instantaneously as she recognized her name being called. She searched the many heads of the crowd for her caller. James. She tried to look away and hoped that he wouldn't notice her, but it was too late; he was already walking towards her in full speed, it seemed.  
  
"Lily, don't go. Please, just.stay!!"  
  
"I have to. I have to get away. You can't stop me, James! I've made up my mind."  
  
Before James could say anything a voice came overhead. "Flight number 256 is ready for boarding. Passengers numbers 1 through 50, please begin boarding."  
  
"That's me. Goodbye, James, and congratulations." She attempted to pick up her bags, but James wouldn't move; he was standing right in front of them.  
  
"James, what are you doing? I need to get my things."  
  
He didn't budge. "No. I won't let you."  
  
"What? Why not?"  
  
"Because I love you."  
  
"I know you love me. You're my best friend and I yours. Now, just let me get my bags."  
  
"Lily, no. You don't understand. I'm.in love with you."  
  
She was baffled. Just like he was when she announced her love for him. Am I dreaming? Because this is totally bizarre, she thought.  
  
"James, what are you talking about?" she asked slowly, still unsure if she was hallucinating or not.  
  
"I love you, Lily. Not just as a friend, but like I always have. Like I always will."  
  
"But.what about Emma? You're about to marry her. You can't just do that."  
  
"We're not getting married. She understands. I love you and that's all there is."  
  
"James." He moved closer to her and grasped her hand into his.  
  
"Lily, just listen to me. If you want to leave, I'll go with you. No matter what you want to do I'll be there.always."  
  
And their lips met into a sweet, gentle, and passionate kiss that lasted for what seemed like forever.  
  
"I love you, James."  
  
"I love you too.but, Lily."  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"You're stepping on my foot."  
  
"Oh!" she moved her shoe away from his and smiled, "Sorry."  
  
"It's alright. There's just one thing I need an answer to."  
  
"Oh really? And what would that be?"  
  
James knelt on one knee and took her hand into his.  
  
"Lily Anne Evans, will you marry me?"  
  
In that moment, it seemed like everything that had been missing in Lily's life came rushing to her in one movement, and she was too overwhelmed to speak. Like before, memories of their childhood filled her mind; the day she received her Hogwarts letter, the day he gave her the ring, and the day she realized she loved him. It was perfect and somehow a little voice brought her back to the real world and she realized what she had to do.  
  
She smiled and said, "Yes. Of course."  
  
~*One Month Later*~  
  
Lily and James Potter sat cozily together, wrapped up in each other's arms. They had been married for a week now and were loving every second.  
  
"You know," James said, "I used to think 'Someday we'll know."  
  
"We'll know what?"  
  
"If we were supposed to be together or not."  
  
"Well, one day we knew."  
  
The end.  
  
*Someday We'll Know* by New Radicals  
  
"90 miles outside Chicago Can't stop driving I don't know why So many questions I need an answer Two years later you're still on my mind Whatever happened to Amelia Earhart Who holds the stars up in the sky Is true love once in a lifetime Did the captain of the titanic cry Someday we'll know If love can move a mountain Someday we'll know Why the sky is blue Someday we'll know Why I wasn't meant for you Does anybody know the way to Atlantis Or what the wind says when she cries I'm speeding by the place that I met you For the 97th time tonight Someday we'll know If love can move a mountain Someday we'll know Why the sky is blue Someday we'll know Why I wasn't meant for you Someday we'll know Why Samson loved Delilah One day I'll go Dancing on the moon Someday you'll know That I was the one for you I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow I watched the stars crash in the sea If I could ask god just one question Why aren't you here with me Someday we'll know If love can move a mountain Someday we'll know Why the sky is blue Someday we'll know Why I wasn't meant for you Someday we'll know Why Samson loved Delilah One day I'll go Dancing on the moon Someday you'll know That I was the One for you"  
  
Hope you liked it! Thank you to all those who have reviewed and thank you to all those who will review. *hint hint* 


End file.
